AEE Unlimited
by archite
Summary: The boy discovers the link between their names. The girl identifies the meaning of it. How will the both of them react towards this? Allen X Lenalee fanfic. Not to be mistaken with A.E.E one-shot.Please R&R. *updated* Ch3: Embrace
1. connection

**So yeah. Thank you everybody who read A.E.E (or any of my fics) and an extra cookie for those who bothered to review :) A.E.E was just the prototype for this story, A.E.E unlimited (this story) is the real thing. The 1st chapter of both stories are pretty much the same with some slight changes so yeah please read this chapter before proceeding to the next one. I know 85% of it is the same but please read it k :D If not, you can just skip to ch 2 ^^; I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did when I was writing it. Please please please review. Arigatou Gozaimasu :D  
**

* * *

"Arrgh"

That morning, Allen Walker awoke sweating profusely. Link was still asleep on the bed beside his. He was groaning about things such as why he could not grow a moustache and how he wished he had one just like the inspector, whom Allen personally felt looked too much like a certain German whom he couldn't remember the name of.

In any case, Allen had had a dream, and it was not the usual ones about Mana, Cross or memories of the other self which existed inside his body. It was instead a dream filled with the memories of a small black haired girl with twin ponytails.

Allen knew at once that the girl he was dreaming about was Lenalee. Once, when he was with her on a train, Lenalee had showed him an old photo of Komui and herself. The girl in the photo was adorable, innocent and extremely cuddly. In that photo, Lenalee had only one ponytail and she was literally standing on top of Komui, whose back was bending over. It looked as though he had been giving Lenalee a train ride on his back. Allen laughed at how different the current Lenalee was, with her short cropped hair and mature character. The Lenalee now was still cute though; he always had the urge to cuddle her and hold her close.

In the dream, memories of Lenalee in the shape of puzzle pieces flashed passed him as he stood in the middle of an empty corridor. Memories of what she went through inside the Order.

When puzzle pieces which reflected her happy memories pass by, Allen found himself smiling together with the Lenalee in those pieces.

But when puzzle pieces which reflected her sad memories pass by, tears began to well up in his eyes on their own. He was crying together with the Lenalee of those memories.

His body had reacted to Lenalee's emotions on their own. When she was happy, he was happy. When she was sad, so was he.

Then suddenly, a young Lenalee appeared at the end of the empty corridor. She was petite and small and nearly half of Allen's height. She wore two ponytails, one on each side of her head and was wearing the old exorcist uniform. Without warning, she began to fall backwards… towards the floor. Allen panicked and immediately ran forward to catch her but when he reached her to do so; nothing was caught except for a fist full of air.

"Arrgh"

What was with that dream?

Floods of questions were swarming around inside his head but Allen ignored them and got off the bed towards the study table.

He then picked up a random pen and paper and quickly scribbled his own name along with Lenalee's name.

Allen.

Lenalee.

The 15 years old boy found comfort in seeing his own name next to hers. He disliked the dream. He being unable to reach her seemed to imply that they don't meant to be. Allen didn't like that. He wanted to be next to Lenalee. He wanted to be able to touch her.

Allen blushed slightly at how wrong the last sentence came out. Using his pen, he drew hearts next to Lenalee's name and stared at it as if her name was the best thing in the entire world and it was, or rather she was. Lenalee, his object of affection was the important thing to him in his world.

Suddenly, he discovered something. The letters of his name were also in Lenalee's.

After subtracting away his name, the letters that is left behind is 1 'A' as well as 2 'E'

A.E.E.

Geez, what is that suppose to mean. A puzzled Allen began to scratch his head, trying to think of something to represent the three letters.

"Atrocious, execrable exorcist?" he mused.

Just then, Link woke up and Allen quickly scrunched up the piece of paper and placed it into his pocket.

"What are you doing, Walker?" Link said, examining the bulge in Allen's pocket suspiciously. It seemed as though Link had woken up.

"No..it's nothing…" Allen stammered, his face turning a bright red. If Link were to find out what he wrote on that letter, he would literally die of embarrassment.

After washing up, Allen and Link proceeded to the cafeteria. Like any other fanfiction with the Allen X Lenalee pairing, Allen saw Lenalee in the cafeteria…

Sitting with Lavi and Kanda.

A surge of jealousy coursed through his veins.

As compared to the two guys, he had spent relatively less time with Lenalee and needless to say, the relationship among the three should be greater than his, times two.

"Ohayou, Allen-kun," said the object of his affections once she noticed him.

"Yo Allen, it's BREAKFAST TIME!" greeted the cheery Lavi, teasing him about his diet as per usual.

"Tch." Needless to say, this came from Kanda.

Being the good gentleman that he was brought up to be, Allen smiled and waved back at all of them.

Lenalee noticed that Allen was acting weirdly that morning. Instead of his usual hearty diet, he only ate a bowl of cornflakes and 2 pieces of toast. Not to mention he was not engaging in any of their conversations.

"Allen-kun, are you okay?" asked a concerned Lenalee.

"Yeah," replied Allen. He suddenly remembered the link between their names and thus his face started to turn a deep red.

"Are you sure?"

This time, Allen just nodded. If he tried talking, he was bound to start stammering. So, all of them resumed eating their meals.

Lavi and Kanda finished their breakfast first and headed towards the training grounds while Link rushed to use the gents, leaving Allen and Lenalee behind.

There was an awkward silence between them. There was nothing to talk about after all.

"Hey Allen, what's that in your pockets?" said Lenalee, breaking the awkward silence. She had noticed the bulge in the white-haired exorcist's pockets. Furthermore, he had constantly checked his pockets while they were eating, as though he was making sure that whatever was in his pockets was still there.

"Nothing much," said Allen. Lenalee finding out the contents of the paper was even worse than Link finding out.

"Hmm, I see. You don't have to show me if you don't want to then…" Lenalee said sadly.

Lenalee had said something like this to Allen before. When they shared the dream together as Lenalee was falling into the ocean and Allen was recuperating at the Asian branch. In the dream, Allen's left eye was throbbing painfully but he hid it away from Lenalee who asked him about it. Lenalee had said, "It's okay if you don't show me, just please don't go towards the darkness anymore."

It hurt Lenalee to know that her companion was once again hiding something from her.

Seeing the sad look on Lenalee's face, Allen began to get a horrible feeling inside.

Guilt.

"I guess it's okay if I show you," Allen said, but the moment those words came out his mouth, he immediately regretted it.

"Really, Allen-kun?" exclaimed an excited Lenalee.

"On second thought, forget about it." Allen said shyly but Lenalee had already helped herself to the contents of his pocket.

She unfolded the paper and stared at the contents of the paper.

Lenalee – Allen + AEE

Allen.

There was an odd and painful silence.

"Erm, Allen-kun. Just what's the meaning of this?"Lenalee asked.

Luckily for Allen, he already erased away the hearts that he drew beforehand.

"I..I..just realized your name actually contained all the letters to my name." Allen said quickly. There was nothing wrong about their names being linked together. Coincidence. That was all.

Lenalee looked up from the paper. "What does AEE mean?"

"I... I don't know. I haven't thought of that actually." Allen said sheepishly.

Another long while of silence passed.

It was Lenalee who broke the silence again. "How about Angels Exchanging Embraces?"

Both of them started to blush deeply.

The phrase sounds utterly embarrassing. Allen have to hit himself in the head in order to stop imaging images of him and Lenalee spouting wings and flying together like angels in the skies.

Just then, Link came back from his business. He frowned at Allen.

"What's going on Walker? Why aren't you done with your breakfast yet? We have things to do."

A very embarrassed Allen immediately grabbed the opportunity to make his escape. He couldn't hold in his feelings for Lenalee any longer.

"Err, we are going Lenalee. See ya around." Allen grabbed Link's collar and lead the way out of the cafeteria hastily.

After Allen and Link left, Lenalee picked up the crumpled piece of paper on the table.

_Angels exchanging embraces_, she thought.

Unknown to Allen, she really liked that phrase. She was imagining these images of Allen and her spouting wings and flying together like angels in the skies.

She slowly processed the 3 letters in her mind "A, E, E" and that was when she realized it. Allen had made a spelling mistake.

Her name was actually just 2Es without Allen's name. The mistake was just so typical of Allen-kun.

She smiled and after making sure no one else was looking, place the paper close to her chest.

There was a strong emotion raging within her and her heart thumped against her chest like it never did before.

"I think… I'm falling in love with Allen-kun"

* * *

**Tada, that's the end of ch1. Credits goes to Emm297 for editing once again. Please review :D **

**A.E.E unlimited ch2: Angels  
**


	2. angels

**I actually wasn't planning to write a sequel to A.E.E but that emm297 forced me to. We kinda made an agreement that as long as I have more than 10 reviews for A.E.E, I have t create this which yeah I did. I didn't really regret it though, I actually kinda like this chapter though it may get a little cheesy at some parts but anyway, please review and continue to support this story :)

* * *

**

_Lenalee, you can't give up now, you are like an older sister to me, remember?_

Yeah, that's all she was in Allen-kun's eyes. An older sister. What are the number of chances that both of them will end up together. The answer is virtually none.

She was a older figure in Allen-kun's eye. She was nothing more than a sister in his eyes. Not a crush, not a girlfriend, not a wife and much less somebody who will spend the rest of her life together with him…

Angels exchanging embraces.

She wished that she may be able to embrace him in her arms passionately one day. Not as a sister, but as his lover.

But if she did, would their relationship still be the same as before. Will they still wave to each other and exchange greetings when they pass each other along the corridors? After she confess tto him, can she still be his "sister" if things do not turn out well?

These questions had flooded her head every single day since that incident with Allen. Was the feeling she feels towards Allen really true love. Maybe it's just love between siblings. What does that make her then. A person who has a brother complex?

It's frustrating. She wants to break down. Ask somebody what she should do but she knew better to. The only person who she can share this issue with seriously was probably the nurse but she understood that she was busy with the increase in patients due to the numbers of missions that the black order was forcing finders and exorcists to do lately. It was almost inhumane of the order to ask them to take on so many missions. Her brother was trying his best to help but to no avail. His position as supervisor is almost powerless against the higher ups.

Allen was going on another mission the day after tomorrow together with Lavi and bookman. She on the other hand was left behind to take care of the order. The order apparently found it necessary to keep the rare blood type in the order to protect it.

She hated how the higher ups look at the exorcists as if they are tools which just exist to fight. Once they are useless, they will be chucked aside.

Lenalee couldn't sleep, too much things were on her mind. She wanted to go to the balcony to look at the stars and think of nothing else but just as she was about to leave, a knocking sound resounded from the door ahead of her.

She opened the door cautiously; her brother had warned her to be careful about opening doors without knowing who might be on the other side. He had mentioned that General Cross was most likely murdered and the culprit might still be in the order.

"Hey Lenalee."

A white haired youth slightly taller than her stood in front of the door.

"Hey Allen-kun."

"Erm, do you want to go look at the stars at the balcony together with me?"

Allen said this as though he have read Lenalee's mind and thoughts. Was it merely a coincidence?

"Okay."

The two walked together side by side. Nobody said anything.

"Aren't you going to ask me what happen to Link?" asked Allen breaking the silence.

"Erm, yeah. What happened?"

"Link said that if I can win him in a wrestling fight, he will give me an hour of freedom to do whatever I want. He didn't say I can't activate my innocence though, heh"

He was using his preciously earned hour on her? Lenalee's face flushed red.

"What's wrong?"

"No..nothing"

They soon reached the balcony. There was nobody else there. It was a new moon night and there were no stars in the skies. The canopy above them was simply just a huge stretch of black.

"Looks like we chose the wrong day to come look at stars," Allen said while scratching at his head,

"It's okay. Staring at the skies like that is nice too, I guess."

Lenalee and Allen stared up at the black skies.

There was a star but it was not up in the sky. It was gleaming and shining brightly right next to Lenalee. Allen was that star. To her, he was much more beautiful than anything in that dark and gloomy sky. She wanted to catch and hold that "star" but she could not. The light that it gave out was simply too stunning.

Suddenly, Allen started fumbling around his pockets looking for something. When he found it, he took out a black and square shaped box.

"What's in the box, Allen-kun?"

Allen replied to her question by opening the box. In the box lies a white ear stud shaped into an angel's wing.

"It's for you," said Allen passing the box to Lenalee shyly. His face was burning red from the embarrassment.

Lenalee took the box from Allen's gloved hands hesistantly. Her own face was a deep shade of red too.

"I always see you wearing that same pair of black stud so I decided to give you that." Allen added after passing the box to Lenalee

**Angels **exchanging embraces. He still remembers.

"Hey Allen-kun, this ear stud is missing the other side. There's only one" said Lenalee, quite puzzled.

Allen pulled away the hair covering his left ear revealing an identical stud except that it's black in colour. The earring shape communicator was no longer there.

"Err… I thought the ear stud was quite cool so I got the science department to modify it into a communicator."

Didn't Allen realize that they were wearing the same ear accessory? If so, doesn't he feel embarrassed? Lenalee's face blushed even redder.

"Arigatou… Otouto*"

Huh? Otouto? Allen paused, looking at Lenalee. Did Lenalee really just call him that? That time at the ark, he only called her his older sister as he didn't know what else to say in that situation. Mentioning the word comrade then would only make things worse and he couldn't possibly confess there. But hearing Lenalee calling him her younger brother really hurts.

"You are welcome, Onee-chan**"

Looks like it was true that Allen really only thought of her as his older sister. Lenalee stared at the ear stud. It was not a gift to a lover it was a gift to a sibling. Lenalee put on the ear stud on her left ear nevertheless.

"It looks nice on you." said Allen like any gentleman would.

Lenalee blushed at Allen's compliment.

" Arigatou, Allen-kun," said Lenalee before announcing that she has to leave before her brother comes to her room to check on her.

"Bye."

Allen watch as Lenalee left the balcony back to her room. Though he managed to accomplish his objective in giving her that ear stud that he had specially picked out from a shop while he was on a mission a few days ago, he was still saddened when he called him her younger brother. He wanted more than that. Was he being too greedy?

At the very least, they shared more than just the letters in their names now.

* * *

***Otouto= younger brother**

****Onee-chan= Older sister**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would most probably post up ch3 by the end of this week so do come back and check for the update. Do look forward to the next chapter as well.**

**A.E.E Unlimited ch3: Embrace**


	3. embrace

**Here it is, chapter 3. Sorry this took so damn long. I was kinda lazy :p Since it's the school holidays now, I have more spare time so ch4 should be ready in a week or so. Please look forward to that at well :) To compensate for the late update, this chapter is twice the normal length :D Not sure how long chapter 4 is going to be though, I'm still on the beginning part of the story :X Hope that you enjoy the story ^^ and yep yep please review \(^o^)/**

* * *

During breakfast the next morning, the boys saw Lenalee wearing a new ear stud on her left ear. It was white and shaped like an angel's wing.

Allen was feeling slightly embarrassed. They were wearing matching ear studs. Just like a couple… But deep inside, Allen knew that Lenalee only treated him as though he was a younger brother and nothing more. And was she really going to show it off to everyone? What if somebody found out they were wearing the same design of ear stud…

"Nice earrings, Lenalee- chan. About time you change them anyway. I was going to buy one for you during my mission with Allen and Bookman later but looks like I don't have to now." Lavi remarked.

"Girls, tch," muttered Kanda.

"Erm, you look nice in them." Allen said, unsure of what to say.

Lenalee blushed at Allen's comment. Even though it was the same thing he said the night before, he still sounded equally kind and sincere.

"Thanks," she replied shyly.

"Wel –"

"Welcome Lenalee-chan!" said Lavi interrupting Allen.

Allen glared at Lavi who was oblivious to his anger. He wanted Lenalee's gratitude for himself.

After that, they moved on to have their breakfast. The mood was extremely tense since Allen and Lenalee didn't dare to look into each others' eyes. The only one who seemed to be talking was Lavi.

"Hey guys, you know, I found moisturizing cream under panda's pillow the other day, hahahaha," said Lavi. "Geez, why isn't anybody else talking?"

"Err, Hahaha!" Allen laughed forcibly

"Hahaha!" joined Lenalee in an equally forced manner.

"Tch." That obviously came from Kanda.

There was a long moment of silence before Lavi spoke up again.

"Argh, Allen. It's time for us to go. Bookman will kill us if we are late." And with that he dragged Allen away from the table.

"What about the 1516 inch sandwich that Jerry is preparing for me! It hasn't arrived yet!" complained Allen.

"You can always eat it later you glutton!"

"But –"

Before Allen could say anything, Lavi had already moved them to Komui's office using his hammer's extension technique. Bookman was already waiting for them there.

And Komui was sleeping as per usual.

"Lenalee -chan is getting married to Allen-chan~" shouted Lavi mischievously.

"Where is that octopus Allen-kun! Prepare to receive the wrath of my brand new Komurin X. Return Lenalee back to me~" screamed Komui, as his eyes shot open at the news of Lenalee marrying Allen.

Allen sighed. This was also one of the reasons why he was afraid to confess to Lenalee.

"Good morning Supervisor. The Junior bookman is still inexperienced. Please don't mind him," said Bookman.

"Oh, hey Allen-kun, Lavi-kun and Bookman. Here's what you have to do…" Komui chirped as soon as regained his composure.

After explaining what they had to do, he asked them to take care and went back to sleep on the table much to the rest of the science department's annoyance.

Allen used his arc ability and transported Lavi, Bookman and himself to their destination, a church in support of the Black Order in the corner of a street in England. It was the one that Allen accidentally stumbled into during his search for the Black Order. That church was chosen because Allen's arc ability required Allen to know the location before he could create a portal to link up the places.

They were sent there to stop a massacre which was going to take place at that area. A bunch of level 3s had gathered there to kill. Allen was given this mission since he was the only one who can identify the akumas who might be hiding in the area. Lavi and Bookman came along to note this incident down. Akumas normally don't possess enough intelligence to attack as a group so they were most likely following the instructions of somebody.

Unfortunately, some people were already killed before they had arrived at the scene. They quickly cleared the area of akumas and after that, Allen and Lavi walked around the area and check for survivors while bookman note down the incident in his texts. There was nobody around the area; all those who had survived had probably fled.

"Hey Allen, do you like Lenalee?" asked Lavi suddenly.

"Wha… What?" Allen stammered nervously.

"To be honest, I actually had a crush on Lenalee ever since I first got to know her a few years ago. She is such a strong girl…"

Lavi went on elaborating on how much he liked Lenalee. Allen had to swallow his urge to punch Lavi in the face. He wanted to tell him that actually he liked Lenalee too, but after listening to Lavi's account, he slowly let it go. Lavi had liked Lenalee so much longer than him, he was older than her and he never made her cry too…

"You twerps, it's time to return!" shouted bookman from afar, thus interrupting Lavi's story.

"Coming panda!" Lavi shouted. "Allen, I am going to confess to Lenalee right after we return to headquarters. You _will _help me right?"

Allen doubted that Lenalee would return Lavi's feelings. He was a womanizer who liked any woman ,ranging from a teenager to an old lady, so long as they were 'his type'. Should he accept or decline the offer?

In the end, Allen decided that not replying Lavi was the best choice. He was reluctant to help but he didn't want Lavi to know about his crush on Lenalee because it would probably destroy their friendship.

"Silence means consent right?"

Allen didn't say anything in reply to that.

* * *

Back at the order, Allen walked towards Lenalee with a bouquet of flower in his hands. Lenalee was shocked beyond words. Allen was giving her flowers? It was like an impossible dream coming true.

"Who are these flowers for, Allen-kun?"

"You," Allen replied as he handed the flowers to Lenalee. The flowers were red in colour which was extremely unlikely, since they were from Allen, but Lenalee accepted them anyway. Red usually represented boldness and that was not really a trait that Allen possessed.

"Re...Really?"

"Do you hate them?"

"Nn..no.."

Lenalee could feel her face flushing up more and more as each second pass by. There was something different about Allen today. He was much more straightforward and daring than usual.

"The flowers are from Lavi."

Lenalee dropped the bouquet of flowers."What?"

What was going on? Those flowers weren't from Allen? Lenalee's hopes were crushed just as soon as they surfaced. Allen had never seen her as a potential girlfriend.

Allen was beginning to feel extremely horrible. He was setting Lenalee and Lavi together in a date. He should have said the flowers were from him instead, then… then…

Suddenly, Lavi approached the both of them and signaled for Allen to leave.

"Erm, do you like the flowers Lenalee-chan?"

A blushing Lavi pointed to the bouquet of flowers and waited eagerly for her reply. Allen could only look on at the scene with jealously, how he wished that he was the one standing at Lavi's place right now.

Lenalee bent down to pick up the flowers and as she did, she gazed towards Allen who was standing behind a pillar. Did he really not care if she and Lavi were a couple? Why wasn't he objecting? Was she really just an "older sister" in his eyes?

"Lenalee-chan, actually I have really liked you all this while. Will you go out with me?"

Huh? Lavi liked her? Should she agree to his proposal? No, she couldn't! The person she liked was … not Lavi.

"I'm sorry Lavi but I need more time to think about it."

Lavi nodded understandingly."Give me your reply soon kay, Lena-chan". With that, Lavi left the cafeteria and went back to look for bookman.

Lenalee looked back towards the direction she last saw Allen but he was already gone. Should she just give up on Allen and accept Lavi's offer? Or should she continue chasing this unrequited love?

* * *

"_Knock knock."_

"Who is it?"Asked the Head nurse from inside the room. "If you are here to annoy the patients Komui-san, I suggest you go back now." The door slowly creaked open and the nurse peered out of the room.

"Lenalee- chan, what brought you here today? Is it an injury?" As soon as the word 'injury' was used, the head nurse suddenly turn into her oni* mode. "Oh? You have an injury don't you, show it to me now!!"

"N…No" It's not that" Lenalee quickly replied while holding out her hands to shield herself away from the head nurse. Oni head nurse was extremely scary.

"What problems are you facing then? Love problems?" asked the Head Nurse who had turned back to her normal mode.

Lenalee nodded her head shyly

The nurse's widened in surprise, she had actually meant that as a joke.

"It's not me, err… it's this friend of mine!" Lenalee quickly added.

The Nurse was not easily deceived. Lenalee was obviously talking about herself. How many female exorcists were there inside the order? It couldn't be Miranda and General Cloud was unlikely to have any guy problems…

"It's obvious that you are talking about yourself Lenalee." The nurse said bluntly.

"Ho...how did you find out?" Lenalee stammered.

"Hehehehehe…"The head nurse's oni laugh was also very scary…

"Lavi confessed to me just now –" Lenalee began.

"The red head? How daring of him!" the head nurse interrupted.

"But, the person I like is… Allen" Lenalee's voice suddenly turned into a small whisper and her face blushed as she said Allen's name.

"Walker? Hasn't he confessed yet? I thought he li –"

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

The nurse felt a little sorry for Lavi but it was clear that both Allen and Lenalee were in love with one another.

"How about you do this…" she said.

* * *

Lenalee had contracted a cold and the news quickly circulated around the order. Very soon, she found her bed being surrounded by exorcists and finders who popped by to check whether she was alright.

"Noooooooo," Komui screamed. "My Lenalee caught a cold!"

"Stop it nii-san, it's just a minor one." Lenalee complained.

"No no no. You aren't allowed to do anything till you recover. Do you need a towel, do you want to have some coffee, or maybe you want to play with Komurin?"

Komui was such a siscon** but Allen couldn't help but be a little envious of him. He expressed his love for Lenalee openly and he was the person that Lenalee trusted the most.

"It's okay nii-san" Lenalee assured him.

"Tch, only weak people catch colds. " Kanda said coldly.

"Geez Yuu, talk about yourself, you get a cold at least once every two months!" Lavi said while nudging Kanda lightly.

"Why you…"Uh oh, Kanda's hands were on his Mugen.

"Lavi, is it okay if we talk alone for a while?" Lenalee interrupted.

"Of course, Lenalee- chan!" Lavi said while patting his hand on her head as she said this.

Allen and Komui both gasped when they saw this.

"Lavi, you octopus. How dare you touch Lenalee!" Komui shrieked.

Allen was about to say something before he realized what he was doing. He quickly clasped his hand over his mouth. If he also resented Lavi's action, wasn't that disrespectful towards Lavi, who had really loved Lenalee?

Damn, he really didn't want to give up on Lenalee just like that. Allen clenched his fists tightly inside his pockets.

And anyway what the heck were they going to do alone? Was Lenalee going to become Lavi's girlfriend? Were they going to kiss? No, Lenalee wouldn't do that, she doesn't like Lavi… All these questions popped up over and over in Allen's head. No No No, he won't allow it…

Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulders. "Allen, we should go. Lenelee wants to talk alone with Lavi" Marie said.

"But, but…"

It was too late. The doors slammed shut in front of him. Marie had pulled him out of the ward before he heard Allen's answer.

"LAVI YOU OCTOPUS, GET OUT OF THE ROOM! Nmmm…"Koumi screamed before the science department knocked him out using Chloroform. Even Komui could not prevent the incident from taking place….

Allen placed his ears on the wall of the ward, hoping that he could hear anything, but to no avail. The ward was completely sound-proof.

"Hey Marie, can you hear anything?" Allen asked desperately. Marie was his last and only hope.

"Sorry Allen, I am still recovering from an injury from my latest mission and I can't use my innocence yet."

"It's okay…"

Soon, the people who came to visited Lenalee left knowing that there was no way they could eavesdrop on the conversation and that Lenalee was doing fine.

In the end, Allen was the only person who remained at the door of the ward.

* * *

"Lenalee-chan, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"It's regarding the confession." Lenalee said "I'm very sorry Lavi but... but I already like somebody else"

There was a long while of silence before Lavi finally replied.

"I got rejected huh, haha…" Lavi said while scratching at his head. "Who's the lucky guy? Allen?"

"But how…"

"I call it my Bookman instincts."

"Does –"

"Nah, Allen doesn't know. He's pretty dense y'know."

Lenalee nodded in agreement.

"I will leave now. Your body needs to rest and so does my broken heart, haha… hahaha"

Lavi's laughter was horribly forced.

"I'm really sorry Lavi, really _really_ sorry…"

Lavi waved with his back turned towards her and slowly made his way out of the ward. As he walked out, he found Allen slumped against the wall to his right.

"Hey Allen, you can go in now. I am done talking with Lenalee."

"How was it?"

Ah, the sensitive topic.

Lavi shrugged and said "I got rejected, haha. Good Luck to you though."

"Huh?"

Lavi replied to Allen by smirking back at him.

What was that for? Allen thought as he entered the ward.

Lenalee was lying down peacefully on her bed. It seemed that she had fell asleep right after talking to Lavi.

Trying his best not to make any noise, Allen tiptoed to the side of the bed and sat down on the empty chair next to her bed. Then, he picked up her hand and put it on his cheeks. They were strangely cold and clammy. Was it due to the weather outside? The autumn season was ending and winter was due to arrive in a few weeks' time, thus the temperature outside was pretty cold.

He held her hands tightly, hoping to transfer some of his body heat to her. The attempt was pretty useless though.

There had to be a faster way to warm her up…

Allen racked his brain trying to think of a way and decided the only way he could transfer heat to her body quickly was by using his… body.

The only problem? It was a little embarrassing. The thought of Lenalee's body pressing up against him made him blush intensely.

'I am so disgusting,' he thought.

After making sure that no one else was around, he moved Lenalee's body gently so that she now sat upright. Then, hesitantly, he placed her head onto his right shoulder and embraced her tightly.

'A girl's body is so weak and soft,' Allen thought. 'But the feeling where our bodies touch… it feels so warm and nice…'

Lenalee who had only just fell asleep had sensed the sudden movement, she was a light sleeper and actually, she had awoke the moment Allen entered the room but she pretended to sleep just to see what Allen was going to do.

Allen had hugged her. A part of her heart was squealing in delight while the other was filled with embarrassment.

Did she smell bad? Was her hair messy? And why was Allen hugging her anyway? Do boys normally hug their 'older sisters'? Should she spoil the moment that she had dreamt about so much by revealing to him that she was actually awake?

In the end, she decided to continue pretending to sleep. Allen might leave if he realized that she was awake.

Allen's body was hard and muscular. His shoulders were much broader than she had expected too. His arms were wrapped around her so tightly that she could feel his warmth and feel protection resonating from it. She didn't want the moment to end…

"Lavi you Octopus, get out of the room now! If not me and Komurin would attack this instant."

Shucks, Komui was outside the room. Looks like the science department had failed to keep him at bay. Luckily, Allen locked the door when he came into the room. That should be able to buy him some time to escape. He ended the embrace with Lenalee and quickly placed her back to her original position on the bed.

Allen took out a letter from his pocket. It was a letter of confession for Lenalee that he had wrote a very long time ago. Should he give it to her?

"LAVIIIII!"

Forget it, it was time to go or he would have to suffer Komui's wrath.

"Get well soon," Allen whispered into her ears.

The sudden warmth at Lenalee's ear made her face flush red.

Allen quickly slipped out of the room through the open window onto the balcony where he gave Lenalee the pair of earrings. Coincidentally, her ward was located right above it.

Right after he left, Komui and Komurin smashed the door and entered Lenalee's ward.

"Lenaleeee! Did that octopus do anything to you? I am going to make takoyaki out of that octopus Lavi, hmph"

"Nii-san…"

Lenalee was feeling slightly annoyed. Komui had ruined the special moment between her and Allen but she knew that it's because he cared for her so she didn't flare up at him.

"Nii-san, is it okay if you leave me to rest on my own for a short while?"

"Yeah, please listen to Lenalee and leave supervisor. She needs plenty of rest." The head nurse had heard the noise from the next ward and had come over to reprimand Komui.

"Awww, okay. Bye Lenalee! Get well soon and make sure you make me some of your special coffee after you are well kay?" Komui said before leaving the ward to give Lenalee some time to rest.

"_Bam_!" the door closed and silence once again reigned inside the room.

"So, how was it Lenalee?" Did my plan work? Have you confirmed Allen Walker's feelings for you?" the head nurse asked Lenalee.

Lenalee nodded shyly towards her statement. Allen's warmth was still present on the nightgown that she was wearing. To compensate for the missing warmth, she curled up her legs and hugged them tightly. They were warm but they couldn't replace the sort of warmth that Allen gave her. It had warmed her physically as well as emotionally.

The head nurse's plan was for Lenalee to pretend to fall sick so that she could find out how Allen really felt about her. His reactions would determine whether he really loved her or not. After all, a person's real feelings could only be expressed when there was some sort of complexity involved.

The head nurse nodded as if she knew that this would happen from the very beginning.

"So Lenalee, do you want to stay here or would you like to rest in your own room?"

"My room if that's possible," said Lenalee.

"Sure, dear."

"Erm, I have a request. Can I have…the...erm… this…" Lenalee said as she pointed towards the nightgown that only patients got to wear.

"Don't worry, we have lots of those here. Take it if you want," smiled the head nurse.

A smile appeared on Lenalee's face. The nightgown had Allen's warmth and scent left on it. The crumpled folds on the nightgown were the only thing that proved that what had just happened wasn't just a dream. She didn't want to lose the warmth that had spread across her entire body…

* * *

After thanking the nurse, Lenalee left the ward with the nightgown neatly folded in her arms. She had changed back into the uniform that she was wearing before she entered the ward.

As she walked back down the corridors towards her room, she saw a head of white hair in the distance.

Allen was walking towards her direction.

Hey, isn't that Lenalee? What was she doing outside her ward? Allen had noticed Lenalee walking towards him as well.

"Hey Lenalee, what are you doing outside the ward?"

"I'm feeling better so I'm going back to my room to rest. Thanks for asking Allen-kun."

As Lenalee said this, a bright smile spread across her face.

When Allen saw this, his face blushed red. Seriously, Lenalee's cuteness was a killer. He quickly blocked his face using his arm to prevent her from seeing his blush.

While doing this, Allen suddenly remembered how cold and clammy Lenalee's hand felt before. Was she really feeling alright?

"Get well soon, Lenalee… It's different without you there."

Ahhh, why did he add the second part? He should have just stopped talking after telling Lenalee to get better soon. The second part was so damn embarrassing.

Lenalee's eyes widened in surprise when she heard Allen said the second part of the sentence. Following that, a blush appeared on her face as well.

Lenalee nodded as a reply. After that, there was a long and awkward silence.

"Erm, time for me to get going then. Bye Lenalee!" Allen said breaking the silence.

"Bye Allen-kun!"

After saying goodbye to one another, they continued walking in their respective directions down the corridor.

After a short while, Lenalee turned around to look at Allen only to see him doing the same thing.

"Haha, how coincidental…" Allen said while scratching at his head.

"Haha, yeah... Erm, see you at dinner, Allen-kun." Lenalee said in the same awkward manner.

After that, they continued walking on towards their destination.

* * *

Right after she entered her room, Lenalee closed the door and slumped onto the ground.

She crawled to her drawers and took out a piece of paper which was nicely folded and hidden so that Komui wouldn't discover it.

The paper only had 3 words on it.

'Angels Exchanging Embraces'

After that, she reached out for the nightgown that the nurse had gave her and hugged it tightly.

The feeling of the embrace with Allen was regained once more.

Angels Exchanging **Embraces**.

* * *

***oni = Demons & Ogres from Japanese folklores**

****siscon= Somebody with a huge sister complex**

**So yeah, this is the end of the story. Really hoped you enjoyed it :) As usual, credits for editing goes to the wonderful emm297 (my beta reader). I'm going to release a one-shot (Allen X Lenalee) in a few days time so if you are a fan of AxL or if you enjoyed this story. please look forward to it. It's AU so it's not related to this story. **

**Thanks for all the reviews peeps :D Please Review/Keep on reviewing to keep this story alive ^^ Your comments are largely appreciated.**


End file.
